


Too Old for Trick or Treating

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, ToT: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: The Twelfth Doctor goes trick-or-treating.  He doesn't think he's too old to do so.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissontheneck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissontheneck/gifts).



The Doctor rang the doorbell to a house decorated for Halloween. He wasn't expecting to be greeted by a woman with a confused look on her face. 

“Trick or treat,” the Doctor said, raising a bag towards the woman.

“Aren't you too old to be trick-or-treating?” the woman said.

“Too old? I'm only two-thousand years old. How is two-thousand years old too old? I've known people who've lived for twelve-thousand years.”

“You look like you're in your fifties.”

“My fifties? I haven't looked like I was in my fifties in a long time. I look around the same age as my companion.”

Clara appeared at the woman's doorstep as soon as the Doctor was talking. 

The Doctor pointed to Clara. “See?”

The woman squinted.

“Doctor, what are you doing?”

“I told you, Clara, I'm going trick-or-treating until my bag is filled with candy. And if this woman doesn't get me candy, I'm going to trick her.”

“How would you even trick her?”

“I...don't know. I'm sure I can come up with something.”

“Is this man your father?” the woman asked Clara.

Clara shook her head. “No, he's my friend.”

“Do you know why he's claiming to be two-thousand years old?”

“But he is two-thousand years old. He's a Time Lord.”

“A Time Lord?”

“An alien,” Clara added. 

The woman blinked, then nodded in disbelief. “Okay. I'm going to take both of you at your word.” She put a few bags of individually-wrapped candies in the Doctor's bag. “Happy Halloween.” The woman shut the door.

The Doctor went through his bag as they left the woman's flat. “Jelly babies! How did she know?”

“I don't think she knew, Doctor.”

“I want to see how many jelly babies I can get on this street.” The Doctor ran to the house to the right of the one he visited. That house was also decorated for Halloween.

Clara ran after him. “Doctor!”


End file.
